The Lord of the Rings: Final Mission
by Jack Russel
Summary: The forces of darkness are trying to kill the last heir to a powerful kingdom so they can conqure it. It is up a band of heroes to try and stop them. But the one sent to kill them is someone our main hero knows well, can he stop them and save Middle Earth?


The Lord of the Rings: Final Mission

Harry the Elf and his copions were aproching the evil fortress to stop the evil fortress. The emporer was still raging a war to conqure Harry's pepole and subject them to slavery and burtality. The eval emporer was soo evil that he would go to any lengths to conqure the world.

Harry The Elf, Billy and Raina had one stop before they arrived at the heart of the evil emprer it was the kingdom ruled by a good king one who had surived much. The walls of this kingdom was so big that you cold never climb them even if you wanted to. The gates were so strong that evan a nuclear bomb would not break them.

They arrived at the entrance and Harry rang the door, there was an answer and it was the rolay guard. They were let in and taken to the throne room. But the pepole seemed angery with Harry and Harry could not no got to the placace and than the throne roomed, there they met the roaly adviser.

"**THE KING IS DEAD!111**" he shouted. "How cold this bee" said Harry he was confused "an Evil woman, the evil woman kill the king and then his airs and the queen" siad the adivsier. "You kingdom is now doomed and I didn't no the Mandy was doing all of this when she was my girfreind" Harry lamted he wated to cry.

"Not quite destroyied there is one air left a princess who was adpoted by another elven kingdom, you must go to save her befroe you begin you assult" the advisor said "beacsue if she is kills than our kingdom will be destoyed!" the advisor siad again.

Harry and the others new what they now had to do. They rode fast to the eveln kindom.

MEanwhile

"**HA HA HA HA **Soon the last air to trone will bee killlered and we will ensalve them forerver" the evilist emporer luthed with pure evil and bad. "Very good you highness soon the wrold will bee yours great one" said evil messanger "Shut up you worm" said the evialist emporer and kicked him.

Back with our heros

They were on the out sirks of the city and slept fot the night. Raina and Harry had just had sex and Billy was scouting ahead. But while this was hapening the Mandy killed a priestess of the gods that new about the adoption. Harry than news that Many was going to strik nonight as he new her well her well. So ther went to his house and arrived there.

Meanwhile the princess adopted father was killed by Mandy and Harry princess window and saved. "Who ar you asked" the princess "I am Harry the Elf who saved the village" Said Harry. "NO I am an odarry Elf girl called Lucy" said the princess. "No you are a princess" said Harry and took her to the Safe building. Meanwhile Mandy all the pepole who new the princess.

An newspaper read that the burtal racgime of the evil of emper was killing billions ans was worse than any evil more before.

So they got to building and Harry treid to convice Lucy that she was infact the princess and she treid to escaped thought the window. But couldnt and than Assin Mandy jumped out of the Woman bathroom and killed Billy. "**BILLY NO!11**" screamed the princess ran way to her house.

Than the guards came and treid to arrest Harry but than saw Mand treid to arrest her instread "You have commited crimes against this town and its pepole" but Mandy didn't care and killed them with an evil spell.

Then she set off a bomb to blow up and ran. Harry had already left to building to run to the princess. Then the bomb whent of and the buidling went boob.

So Harry whent and found the princess and they went hid in a church. Then were attakced by Evil Mandy and fort for a long time. They were pulling off some realy epic moves but even the combined stregth of Harry and Raina could not stop the evil Mandy. THey got the uper hand but than "Harry I am the real Princess and the princess you are protecting is in fact a fake" Mandy said with dramtic twist!

"Not possible" said Harry. "it is" said Mandy "I killed the King and his airs as I didnt want to be princess I wanted to bee evil and rule the world wit the evil empire. I created the fake to trap you Harry and Now I will blow up the City with you in it" luthed Mandy and she escaped on a Nazigul.

Than Princess Lucy tunred to stone and was the dead

"We have bean tricked" Harry said and he new they had to get out fast so they ran. Harry and Raina jumped on a charit like in ancheint rome and rode off. Harry used technquie to make the horse go super fast and they escaped. Ass the city exploded in a exlposion that was so large it was almost nulcear.

They esacped in time but the mission had bean a waste as they could not save the kingdom. Evil emppire had destroyed it and they had not won. "They have won this battle but we will stop there evil conquest" said Harry and he Raina and survirors erceted a momument to the pepole who dyed in the city atrocity.

"We will have to get an army to stop the evil empire from the city" Harry said and they went there but it was to later an it was destroyed. All the pepole were the dead and no body could live there any more excpet evil beeings. Than Raina said they could no bee toghter after the wars as she would have to go back to her tribe".

There was so much tragdy in Harry's life, his beast freind Andy was dead, his girfeind was evil, his wife was dead, he failed to protect a good kingdom and now his new love couldnt bee with him forever. He would have to put aside his broken heart and keep fighting against the evil empire. THey were ready now to finalyl asult the Evil emprers fortess to stop evil 4ever.

**To be...countued**


End file.
